tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters (Lost Ninjas)
Monsters in Lothor's fleet of space ninjas. Description These monsters vary wildly. As extraterrestrials, they tend towards alien or technological themes, and for ironic contrast, sometimes include elements of the Ninja. Known Individuals ScanJammer A robot made of radar machines sent out by Xumara to try and trace the missing Earthlight Morphers. It was the best scanning technology in Lothor's fleet, capable of detecting even inactive morphers and freezing people in place while it scanned them. It was destroyed by Jess and Wyatt using their ninja powers. Pilot A robot with a manta ray-esque head and bright blue eyes, created by the Thinker to control the Season Megazord, which it did with its numerous mechanical tentacles. It was capable of sensing through the Megazord. It was destroyed by Sienna and Tyler. Mommy Longlegs A blue-and-white daddy longlegs-humanoid blend. Her body was roughly humanoid, two of her legs acting as pincer-tipped arms, and the other four came out of her back, ending in sharp blades. She was destroyed by Nico Ramirez. Doctor Mesmer A gangly, suited and top-hatted monster with a black and white color scheme, capable of hypnotizing people with his watch. It could also emit blinding flashes of light when opened, and grow into a meteor hammer. He was destroyed by Jess and Wyatt wielding their various melee weapons. Bl00dhound A massive cybernetic hound that tracked its victims by the smell of their blood. It was destroyed by Kerri and Susana, the latter wielding her Projection Blade. Malwaria A giant mosquito who could inject viruses into machinery through her mouthparts. She was destroyed by Nico in his Cougarzord, but not before she infected it. Phantasmagoria A feminine monster with a metal body, shaped almost like a train, with a glass disc for a face. It was capable of projecting illusions of ghosts and monsters to distract its foes. Nico destroyed it with his Stone Claws. Zart's Fire Monster An unnamed monster created by Zart out of Fiery Salamanders, a giant lizard with a black segmented shell over a body made of flame. Destroyed by the Earthlight Megazord. Red-Eyed Herring Unnamed monster, originally Ben Lewis, a technician working with the Earthlight Rangers' Zords. Xumara transformed him into a black slime monster with red eyes (in and out of monster form) and a vulnerability to extreme heat. Defeated by Jess and Wyatt, although Ben survived the battle. Dreamsnare A one-eyed monster capable of drawing people into his nightmare world through their dreams. For unknown reasons, he had been imprisoned by Tauza, and his attack on the Ethereal Rangers was supposed to be a second chance. Was defeated by a lucidly dreaming Kerri, rendering him catatonic in the physical world. Glacia A cryokinetic female monster dressed in blue-black ice armor, who impersonated Anya while attacking other Season Academy graduates. Destroyed by the Season Ninjas. Crystalis The name of both a crystalline growth that can infect both animate and inanimate objects, and its primary victim, formerly Angela Giry of Terra Academy. The Crystalis destroyed her mind, turning her into a near-zombie and then a fully-armored giant monster. Destroyed by Nico and Chris, and the infection wiped out soon after thanks to science. Schizofreak A half-black, half-white monster covered in faces, each expressing different emotions. It wielded a staff topped with buzzing electrodes, from which it generated pulses that could reverse the personality of whoever it struck. It was destroyed by a furious Rat, then again by Wyatt and Jess in Zord mode. Chameleoid A massive six-limbed purple lizard capable of turning invisible, whom Tauza sent to kidnap Ishinomori. Defeated by the Ethereal Rangers and Archer. Puppet Master A black-and-grey monster covered with small white X-shapes, and wearing a silver cape. He could disguise himself as a policeman and generate cables from his fingers to control others' bodies, making them invisible so it looked like the person moved on their own. General Tauza sent him to assassinate Archer while making it look like a murder-suicide, but the Rangers intervened, and Susana generated feelings of terror inside him, making him flee. Petardier A red, demonic creature covered in cybernetic black armor. his speciality was the ability to spontaneously create detonators. Unfortunately for him, his attempt to free Chiratheon only resulted in his own drowning, after which his body and memories fell into the water demon's control. Surgeon General A monster resembling a robotic doctor, with a white lab coat over a metal armored body. Instead of fingers it has blades and syringes on its hands, which it can use for surgery as well as combat. It was the one the Thinker sent to hijack a plane of passengers and implant them with small detonators for his death trap. He was destroyed by falling debris during Anya's attack on the airport terminal. Macabrester A monster Xumara sent to stalk and intimidate Rat. He resembled an extremely buff Goth clown, dressed in black and white and chains, with a bloodred mouth and clawlike fingers. The only sound he would make was laughter, and that when he was in pain. Chris nearly destroyed him saving Rat, but Alex was able to get him back aboard and repair him in the nick of time. He later joined the party hunting Wyatt and Micky, taking a small beating from the Scarlet Ranger. Recurse A monster covered with memorabilia--photos, lockets and the like--whose eye beams could render people catatonic, trapping them in their memories. He actually defeated Chris, with Rat's help, and returned to Korassil's ship with the Green Ranger. Category:Monsters